Bright Pink
by tannersnemo
Summary: A very plotless, but not pointless, little oneshot concerning a moment in the Three Broomsticks. Harry POV, various pairings. Slash and femslash within, you've been warned! DracoxRon, HarryxLuna, implied HermionexGinny, and the important surprise couple.


**A/N** - Ahh, a little oneshot that's a bit different. Meaning, new pairing. I was thinking about Rosmerta, you know the barmaid for the Three Broomsticks, and wondered who I could pair her up with. After awhile, this idea came to me, would not leave me alone, yada yada and more excuses for this plotless oneshot. Hope it's not too odd. Oh, and yeah you know the drill, femslash warning. Whatever.

**Disclaimer** - I'm glad I don't own the Potter world. If I did, I'd be rich and have every materialism thing I wanted. Who needs that when there's all this love for the rest of us? Right...

**Bright Pink**

"Draco, do tell me," Luna starts, "How you and Ronald came to be?"

Harry groans, he did not want to hear this story again. Ron just laughs and Draco smirks, of course, as he begins retelling the tale that could make Harry's ears bleed from having heard it so many times. He takes a swig of butterbeer, letting his mind wander away from the sudden turn of conversation. It's a Hogsmeade weekend and the four of them had decided to spend it on a double date. _Well_, Harry thinks darkly,_ Luna decided._

It's not that Harry hates Malfoy, he just has a problem with him. Especially with his best friend dating him. But Hermione had convinced him to give the Slytherin a chance, and all for Ron's happiness. Hermione had stopped by to say hi earlier, but then she stepped out to take a walk with Ginny. And now that he thinks about it, Harry wonders if there's something going on between those two. He decides to watch them more closely whenever they're together, maybe if he had done that with Ron and Malfoy then them getting together would never have happened.

But he shakes himself from those thoughts, as he turns away from his companions to face the nearby bar. He sees Madame Rosmerta there with some bloke and he's wondering what ever happened to Ron fancying the barmaid when the older man leans in to kiss her. Harry's eyes widen, he's never seen Rosmerta with someone romantically. She's always with different men, everytime he comes to the Three Broomsticks she's with a different one. He smiles to himself when he remembers how Hermione had used Ron's term and called her a 'scarlet woman,' but he never really saw her being intimate with one of the wizards she was always seen with. Not that he looks, mind, it's just he checked to see who the man of the weekend is. _There's a difference,_ he tells himself.

This time her companion is older, with brown, greying hair. He looks so ordinary that Harry loses interest and is turning back to the conversation when his eyes catch a flash of bright pink. _Bright pink?_

He double takes, certain that his eyes are mistaken, _there's noone in here with pink anything._ Unless you count Luna's watermelon brooch, but he wasn't even looking in that direction. Then there it is again, the man's hair is changing colours from the peppered brown to bright pink, and rapidly at that.

Harry squints towards the couple, completely confused, _what the bloody hell-_

And that's when the two pull away from kissing, and the older fellow gives Harry a sideways glance. He waggles his pink eyebrows at Harry, winking after him with a quick, 'Wotcher, Harry' forming on his somehow familiar lips before he turns back to Madame Rosmerta with a goofy grin that in no way suited a man of his age.

Harry sits there, surprised and disgusted for a minute. _Did that old bloke just wink at me?_ Then his brain kicks in, and his eyes widen for a second time. _Tonks? Tonks! It had to be..._

_But, no. It couldn't be. Why would she be in Hogsmeade anyway?_ But that's easily answered, to keep an eye on Harry. And he finally does turn back to his friends, to everyone chuckling at something from Draco's story, and he thinks to himself with another drink of his butterbeer, _why not? If Ron and Malfoy can hook up, and if I'm right about Ginny with Hermione, then Tonks might as well get it on with the best looking barmaid on this side of the wizarding world._

**A/N** - And that's that! We have two new pairings that I'm becoming fond of, Ron and Draco, and Rosmerta with Tonks. Maybe I will write more on the latter...it is rather interesting and loads of possibility. But not now, I have prior commitments. Have a good weekend everyone!_  
_


End file.
